


Grave

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Cloaks and Daggers [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Ancient!Malik, Angst, Canon Compatable, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Kadar's grave is quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Kadar's grave was a quiet place. Out of the way, just enough that it was more strenuous than what Malik needed to be doing right now, barely off death's door as he was.

But if she didn't take him, Malik would have killed himself coming out here. And there were so many reasons Zahara could have used to excuse herself about why she wouldn't let that happen, but it didn't change why she had walked him out here, his one remaining arm pulled over her shoulder as he leaned heavily on her, exhausted from their walk.

She was selfish. And she couldn't loose him, too, even though everyone had lost so much already.

If she did... she might die, too.


End file.
